1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to the field of security closures. Specifically, the present invention provides a device which prevents access by young children to major appliances such as refrigerators, freezers, dishwashers and ovens.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Modern refrigerators, freezers, dishwashers and ovens typically are designed for easy access by the consumer. This easy access, however, poses a potential hazard to young children. Refrigerators and freezers are hazardous if a child climbs into one and is not able to get out. Refrigerators also contain many breakable items such as raw eggs and glass containers and uncooked food such as raw meats that are potentially hazardous in the hands and mouth of a young child. Dishwashers usually contain breakable and sharp objects such as glasses and knives that can be hazardous in the hands and mouth of a young child. Dishwashers and ovens have interior surfaces and items contained therein that can become extremely hot when in use and thus pose another threat to young children.
Devices for limiting access to such appliances are known in the art. These devices are of limited value since they are rarely used due to inconvenience, damage to the surface of the appliance or inability to attach to the textured doors of new appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,358 issued to Abbott discloses a device for securing a refrigerator door although no claims are made for such a device. The device disclosed utilizes two suction cups, one located on the door and the other on the side of the refrigerator. The two suction cups are then connected by a chain which connects to the hooks on the suction cups. Although this device may work on some appliances, the suction cup will not adhere to the textured material frequently used on the doors of appliances today and the device utilizes a fastening means that can easily be unfastened by young children and thereby defeating the primary purpose of the device. Furthermore, if there is any slack in the chain connecting the two suction cups, the suction cups frequently break loose when there is a hard pull on the door.
In summary, no invention is known which provides features for use as a safety closure for appliances and which is easily installed without damage to the appliance and is not readily disengaged by a young child.